For Xaldin Lovers
by Kingd0mhearts
Summary: He was only meant to fix the washing machine, so how did this turn into a fight and why what happens when you fight back?  Crappy summery but a good story..i hope :


You glare at the contraption in front of you, it was meant to make life easier, but lately it has been making it a whole lot harder. Pulling the silver door open and crouching down to look in side, you try to see what is causing it to play up like it has been. Your parents had always told you that it was easier to just wash the dishes by hand, but as always you didn't listen to them and decided to get this stupid thing.

"I can't believe that you canned it in the arse only after 3 weeks, what is wrong with you?" you ask to it as if it would respond.

Standing up and grabbing the phone from off the bench you punch in the numbers for the local handyman, in a small town like this there was only one. You moved here only a mouth ago and it seemed that nearly everyone here knew you, but you didn't really know them.

You were snapped from your thoughts when there was a gruff voice on the other end of the line, "Hello Xaldin speaking, what's your problem?"

You hesitant a moment, the blunt way that he answered the phone caught you off guard, "Um well you see my dish washers been playing up for the past couple of days and now its completely carked it."

There's a pause, "Huh, alright I have about two hours till my next job. I'll swing by and check it out, what the address?"

After telling him, he hangs up before you could say anything else. You stare at the phone for a moment before recovering and hanging it back on the hook.

"Arse." you mumble to yourself as you make your way into the lounge room and falling into the big arm chair.

Picking up the TV remote and turning it on, flicking through the channels until you found so to watch.

Jumping when you are woke by the sound of the door bell , you slowly get to your feet and make your way to the door. Rubbing your eyes and brushing the hair from your face, your reach for the handle and pull the door open.

There standing in front of you is a young looking man, his hair was long and black styled in dreadlocks, and pulled up in a half ponytail. He wore faded grey jeans ripped at the knees and a plain white shirt, a belt that had all his tools handy was around his waist and light brown workers boots covered his feet. But what caught your attention was his bright yellow eyes that seemed to draw you to him, that was until you realised that he was eyeing you up and down, shifting on the spot as you realise that you probably don't look your best at the moment, not that it really mattered… right?

"Um… you must be Xaldin." you say stepping back to avoid him running into you as he lets himself inside, "The kitchens this way."

Without a word he follows were you pointed, you shut the door and follow after him a frown on your face, stepping into the kitchen you see that he has already found the washing machine. He bends down to take a closer look and grunts to himself, "So what's the problem then?" he asked looking at you over his shoulder.

"It just decided to stop working all of a sudden." you say leaning against the bench and cross your arms.

He hums, turning back to the machine and stands up, "Have you turned the water off?" he asks turning to you.

"No." you say after a moment and he sighs, making you raise an eyebrow.

"Well how do you expect me to fix it if you have the water going." with that he left the room, leaving you to stare after him mouth agape.

A few minutes later he returns, ignoring you as he walks passed and turns the tap on. Turning it off again when no water came out and pulled the washing machine out from under the counter. You watch as he pulls the back of the machine off and clicks him tongue, you open your mouth to say something but then close it again, shifting your weight and clearing your throat.

He doesn't look up from what he's doing, infact it seems as if he's completely ignoring you all together, this makes you frown and glare daggers at him.

You feel like kicking his square between the legs, but you hold back the urge and take a deep breath, "Would you like something to drink?" you asking being as polite as you can.

He replies with a grunt, shaking his head and pulling the screw driver from it place on his belt. You stand in awkward silence for a moment not to sure what to do, he seem like an arrogant jerk and you wish he would just hurry up and finish.

A knock on the door snaps you from your thoughts, "I better get that." you say dashing out of the room and sighing to yourself.

Saved by the bell, well in this case the knock at the door, you open it for the second time that morning to find your next door neighbour smiling at you.

"Oh hey Anna, what can I do for you?" you ask politely forcing a smile, it wasn't that you didn't like her. She was only the biggest gossip in town and you didn't particularly want her gossiping about you and your broken washing machine if you could help it.

"I thought I saw that man candy come over." she said making you raise an eyebrow and stare at her with a blank look on your face. She giggled, "You know the hot handyman, oh what's his name."

"Xaldin." you say leaning against the door frame.

"Yes." she exclaimed clapping her hands together, "He's a hottie and has the best arse I have ever seen." she said making you laugh, you never understood this girl.

You looked over your shoulder into the house, even though you couldn't see into the kitchen and smiled, "Well I guess he's not that bad looking, his attitude is a whole other story." you saying making her scolded and waves it off.

"Honey are you kidding me, that attitude of his just makes him a whole lot sexier. Not only that he's single and full of testosterone." your eyes widen and you clap a hand over her mouth, even though you know only the two of you heard it.

She pulled your hand from her mouth and grinned, "You cant deny it." she said looking down at her watch and sighing, "Well I have to go pick up something from town, you have fun now…but not to much fun." she said grinning slyly as she left making you laugh and shake your head.

You make your way back into the kitchen, Xaldin is still at work, so you take a seat at the kitchen table and watch him. Remembering what Anna said, you take the time to check out this arse of his and she was right. It was quite a nice piece of…well arse, the way it fit perfectly in his jeans and-

"I could use that drink now." his voice snaps you from your little perving session, your cheeks heating when you realise that he caught you.

"Um sure." you say sliding off the chair and getting him a glass of water.

Avoiding eye contact when you hand it to him, your skin tingling where his hand brushes yours, you turn away and start putting away the dishes that you had to wash by hand. You can feel his gaze burning a hole in the back of your head, but you refuse to turn around.

"You must have a pretty boring life." he said making you stop what your doing, you forget all about avoiding his gaze and you turn on him, "Excuse me?"

"You haven't been going on about all your life problems and the fact that the dress shop didn't have your size because you've gained eight kilos over the last year all because your ex broke up with you and said that your thigh were big." he said putting the glass on the bench and leaning against it, "I know what women are like, you whine and bitch, you tell people your whole life story hoping that they'll feel sorry for you or that they'll have the solution to all your problems. Nothing men do is ever right and if we do something right you try to find a way to complain about it."

You stare at him for a moment, you could put up with his shitty attitude, but that was just way out of line.

"Oh right and you think men are any better?" you say fuming, "Your just as bad as us, sure you might not bitch and whine as you put it but you complain just as much as we do. You brag to your friends about how good the sex with the girl last night was, when infact there wasn't a girl you just need your friends to think that your getting some, because if your not having sex with random girl regularly then your friends will laugh at you and the way you check out every girl like she's a piece of meat, its disgusting."

You had never been so angry in your life, he didn't even know you and he complained that you weren't complaining to him! Then again you didn't know him either but he just made you so mad that you didn't really think before you spoke, it was strange that you were fighting with him.

He chuckled making you frown, what did he find so funny?

"And what were you just doing a second ago, you can't say you weren't eyeing me like a piece of meat."

You open your mouth to argue but shut it, you can feel your face turning red and you look away.

"I wasn't eyeing you." you saying trying to defend yourself, "I was just -"

"Checking me out." he says grabbing your chin and turning your face up towards him.

When did he get so close and why does he have that look in his eye, " No I wasn't…" you trail off and you stare up at him.

He grins, "You have a rather feisty mouth, I wonder what else it can do." he says leaning closer, his breath washing over your face and making you dizzy.

Before you have the chance to say anything his lips are on yours in a rough kiss, his arm snaking around your waist and pulling you against him. Much to your surprise a moan escapes your lips and you lean into him, your hands flat against his chest.

His tongue running along the bottom of your lip, you open your mouth slowly and his tongue darts into your mouth. His hands making their way up your back, leaving a trail of goose bumps and making you shiver. His hands fiddling with the clips of your bra, things were moving so fast and your head was spinning.

"Wait." you gasp leaning back, his hands falling to your hips and anchoring yours to his.

He grinned, brushing hair behind your ear and kissing the hollow of it. You suck in a breath and feel another shudder take over your body, "You have to stop doing that."

"Why?" he asks his kissing you again, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

You stare up at him and couldn't help the smile that curled on your lips, "Oh really?"

He plants a hard kiss on your lips, "Yes and we have a lot to catch up on." he said a devilish grin.

"What about your next job?" you whisper against his lips.

"You are my next job."


End file.
